When We Fell In Love
by Tsukino Aisuru - A
Summary: What will happen when a half moon demon, half dog demon's Beast and Sesshomaru's Beast choose each other for mates? Will they accept it? Or will they deny it? Read to find out! Sesshomaruxoc [currently being rewritten/on hiatus]
1. Introduction

You:

Looks: You're about 5 foot 3, with long white-ish silver-ish blue-ish hair that comes up to your butt. You're wearing a white dress and shoes. Your eyes are a beautiful color of green, though, sometimes, they turn blood red when you're angry, upset, scared, or in danger of dying (though all this happens when in the most trouble or these feelings are really strong).

Attitude: You're usually really nice and sweet, but don't let that fool anyone... in a fight, you've never been defeated. Actually, the only people to ever even touch you in your life is your mother, father, sister, best friend, aunt and uncle - all of whom are family and allies. You're REALLY, REALLY strong!

History: When you were only 4 years old, your whole family was killed by a huge horde of demons that suddenly flew overhead. Your mother had you hiding in a secret underground canvern, and when your family came back to get you, it was only your father who survived. He trained you to fight for a year, and then died of pnemonia when you were 5. You were all alone for 50 years. You're now 55 years old, but you look about 18 (only LOOK really small, cute and defensless!), and it's about a month after the anniversery of your father's death that the story begins.

Your name is Ayanna.

Current Allies:

Your friend Katina, a dog demon with white fur and brown eyes.

Attitude: Nice and kind to those she trusts or aren't trying to harm her, her mistriss (Ayanna) or her friends.

History: You found Katina when she was being attacked by demons when you were 3 years old. You warned them to leave, but when they didn't, you had to get your father, who killed them. Katina immediately took a liking to you and your family. When Yanagi came to visit, she saw you trusted her, and she found that she also trusted her. In the story, Katina is with Yanagi because you asked her to protect Yanagi (much to Yanagi's protest that she could take care of herself).

Yanagi (English: Willow): Your best friend. 1 year older than you. Looks: Usually dresses in a blue-purple sleeveless kimono with a white belt that has a pure purple bow on it. Dresses with white feathers in her silver-white hair. By the left side of her dress, the purple fabric splits, revealing part of the white underdress that stops short. In her hair, there is a medium-sided cherry red hair-tie that hold the feathers. Hair goes down to about the middle of her back. She has blue-purple undergloves that stops a little under her shoulder-markings, and thick, armored gloves that are white with purple seams. Under each thick seam, on the small, thin seam under it, there is a small, enchanted gravity diamond that Ayanna gave her for her thirteenth (13) birthday. Her eyes are beautiful golden color, but when she gets upset or angry, or just wants intimidate somebody, she can turn her eyes blood red. In some situations, she can, because she's a dog demon like Sesshomaru, she can transform into a giant dog. She also has a cute furry white tail.

Attitude: Has a temper alot like InuYasha. Well, if I'm to be truthful, she's ALOT like InuYasha... but I think she's worse in attitude... and in insults and comebacks... usually.

History: Yanagi was frequently neglected and ignored as a child. She was the daughter of the Southern lands and heir to the throne, but her parents disowned her, beat her and banished her when she was 4. Your mother found her half-dead and starving in a small clearing in the middle of a forest and took her in. When you all found out what happened, you were appalled. Half a year after this, Yanagi found out that her parents now had twin boys, the new heirs to the Southern lands. Angry, she had a horrible temper for the rest of the day after she heard this, for her dreams of being the Southern Lady as her birthright were all over. She was also orphaned about 43 years before this story takes place... When she heard that her parents were dead, she was happy, for she despised them because of how they treated her.

Please review and tell me if you want to be another one of Ayanna's friends! But I can only answer you if you have an account. ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

~Please read memo first~

~Your pov (point of view)~

It was about the afternoon. I was walking along a riverbank, when I heard a sudden rustling in the bushes and a disgusting-looking centipede-demon came rushing out, lashing at me. I jumped back.

"If you attack me, that's alright. But I don't have to kill you if you don't attack me." I said softly. "Because I really don't like killing things that are way weaker then me." For some odd reason, the centipede-demon ignored my warning and lunged at me. I quickly dodged his attack, jumped in the air, put my hands up on my head, concentrated, and used my moon-demon powers to convert the gravity around him and crush him to the ground, ending his pain and suffering quickly.

Dropping my hands, I suddenly sensed a powerful aura behind me as I landed on my feet, and I turned to see a dog demon with a cresent-moon marking on his forehead standing at the edge of the trees, gazing curiously at the demon I just killed, and then at me. He closed his eyes in apparent amusment.

~Sesshomaru's pov (point of view)~

I was tracking down Naraku by myself when I heard a sudden noise and a loud thud. I changed my direction and headed towards it for some reason unknown to me.

What I saw completely surpised me, though I didn't show it because emotions are a sign of weakness. I was suddenly looking at a centipede demon literally crushed to the ground, and a pretty half moon-demon girl landing neatly on the ground a few feet in front of me. She turned slightly and I looked her, and closed my eyes as a sudden feeling of amusement overwhelming my shock.

Please review! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

~Your pov (point of view)~

I whirled around in shock at seeing a dog demon._ I haven't seen a dog demon in over 50 years! _I thought to myself. _Is it possible that there is still some left? I thought that when my father died, that he was the last. I guess I was wrong. Whatever the case, I have no quarrel with these demons if they have none with me._ "Hello," I said softly. "I am Ayanna. What is your name?"

"I am Sesshomaru," He said also softly, narrowing his eyes. "You are a moon demon? I thought they were extinct, after that horde of demons demolished that small group of them, except that man."

I gasped - he knew about my family's death? I completely turned to face him. "H-h-how did you know about my family's death?" I snarled, suddenly completely enraged. You can't blame me - I mean, who knows, he might have sent the demons there to kill them all! He gazed at my eyes and looked kind of confused suddenly. "My father and I were the onlys to survive, and then he died a year later._ Answer me!_"

~Sesshomaru's pov (point of view)~

"_Answer me!_"She screamed, her eyes suddenly turning red and wind blowing her hair back. I stared at her eyes, confused.

"Yes. I was there, in time to save your father. I didn't know he had a daughter hiding somewhere, though." I said calmly. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the wind stopped, and she apparently relaxed. Her eyes then turned emerald green again.

"Y-you saved his life?" She looked kind of confused, dipping her head to me in respect and curtsying. She must have decided that I should know more about her, for she further informed me of her past. "I must thank you, then, for doing just that. He trained me to fight after that demon horde attacked and my mother and sister and uncle and aunt died. One year after they died, my father died of disease and I was all alone for the past about 55 years."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her as pity welled inside of me.

"I just thought you might want to know." Ayanna replied, turning. "It was nice to meet you, Sesshomaru. It heartens me to know that there's at least one good demon out there. At least one who I think that I can trust. If you want or need anything, just find me... even though that may be difficult. I am in your debt." I only nodded, thinking that I probably wouldn't ever need her. She started walking down the river bank.

~Your pov (point of view)~

As I walked down the river bank, a sudden thought occurred to me. _Will he take advantage of my offer? I certainly hope he won't... Oh! Will I ever run into him again? _I smiled at the thought. _I hope I do! He was really cute! _

_~Your pov (point of view)~_

~It's almost nighttime, the day after you met Sesshomaru~

I was walking along a dirt road, lost in thought about my parent's death, when suddenly I rammed right into a human monk with short black hair tied into a small ponytail and wearing black-and-purple monk robe, carrying a staff with jingly-things on the top, and some glove-thing with prayer beads on his right hand. There was also a half-demon wearing red, a human girl dressed strangely with a bow and arrow, a demon slayer with a giant boomerang, a small fox demon, and a cute little two-tail cat demon with the monk.

"Oof!" I gasped as the breath got knocked out of me. _GAH! _I thought

"Oh - well hello there, miss!" He exclaimed. He looked like a lecherous one... They all stared at me as he caught me before I fell on my butt. I stared at him, kind of getting really mad at him.

My arm lashed out and he went flying. A gravity barrier whooshed around me as I jumped backwards and readied myself for a fight.

"What the hell?" The half-demon snapped. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Because I hate it when people_ touch _me!" I snapped. "Do not question my strength! I am a half-blooded moon demon - and a full-blooded _demon_!"

_"RUN FOR IT!" The demon slayer screamed suddenly, taking a step back._

_"Why should we?" The half-demon asked, kind of confused now._

"Moon demons - even half ones - can control the gravity around them, and therefor are practically unstoppable. See for yourself - I don't want to know by experience - because no one has survived an attack by them - and so... I suggest we RUN!" She squeaked.

"Your friend is smart. She's right. Are you going to fight me, or run for it?" I said, then thought, _I'm lying to them. Using gravitational powers like this really tire moon demons, especially half moon demons. Right now, I'm so exhausted it's not even funny. Not to menion, we are so not unstoppable..._

"I ain't a coward who runs away just because there's trouble, and a chance I might die!" He shot back.

"I don't have to kill you. I won't attack you, unless you attack me. So there's a chance you and all of your friends - including the idiot monk - can live." I said softly. _I don't want to fight now... I might lose... _"I am not one who likes to kill beings who are weaker than me, and I offer this chance to all."

"Hah! What makes you think you can beat me?" He retorted, unsheathing his weird sword. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted, swinging his sword. A sudden golden light appeared. _DANGIT! I _thought, waving my hand. The attack stopped and moved to the side. "What the- she froze my Wind Scar - and moved it! What the hell?"

"InuYasha - _SIT BOY!" _The girl who's dressed weird said, and with an "AHH! KAGOME!" the half demon was smashed face-first into the ground. "InuYasha, we don't go looking for fights when they aren't necessary, and you _KNOW _it! She said we don't have to fight, and so we _SHOULDN'T! _Plus, stop swearing when Shippo's around. You can swear when he's not here." She looked at me. "I'm _SO_ sorry for that. Can we take your offer, and not fight you?" I blinked and nodded. _Good... I don't have to fight when I'm drop-dead tired. Though whether I fought them or not, I cannot, will not, and would not have let them know I'm tired._

I let the wind scar thing go, and it destroyed some of the forest. I held out my hand, palm-down, and lifted it slightly, pulling the half-demon InuYasha to his feet. "GAHHH- LEMME GO!" He shrieked as I held him so he can't move.

"Do not make the mistake of attacking me again." I said, preparing to let him go.

"Wait - hold him a bit longer please. I wanna try something." The weirdly-dressed priestess said suddenly. I blinked at her and held him still.

"K-Kagome - What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha gasped.

"InuYasha... SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Nothing happened.

"That's interesting. The 'sit' didn't work, probably because she's controlling the gravity here right now. I can feel the pressure all from way over here." The demon slayer said.

"You think so, Sango?" Kagome asked.

I let InuYasha go, and released my hold on the gravity.

"_AHHHHH!_" _WHUMPH._

"InuYasha has been 'sat'" The fox demon said.

"Yup, Shippo." Sango said. "Miroku, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sango. But I have never gotten in trouble for stopping a woman from falling down. Kilala, have you ever helped someone from falling and then get in trouble for it?" Miroku said calmly.

"Mreeew!" The two-tail cat named Kiala mewed.

Please message and rate! ^.^

If you want to be in here or something, just tell me. And pairings, too!

But... Ayanna and Sesshomaru are together. And whoever gives me the pairing I like the best will get a sneak-peak of the next chapter! (but I can't reply if you don't have an account on this website =[)


	4. Chapter 3

Narraration

_thoughts_

"Talking"

_tensaiga_

_**Sesshomaru's Beast**_

**Ayanna's Beast**

While I was walkinging along in the forest, I heard an evil laugh suddenly sound.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I though moon demons and half moon demons were extinct... so this is quite a pleasant surprise!" The voice said, laughing.

"Who's there?" I questioned. A person with black hair and red eyes appeared at my question.

"I am Naraku." He said.

"If you agree to help me and be my ally, I will reward you with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Maybe even two or three." He continued.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what would you ask me to do, and what happens if I say no?" I questioned him, suspicious.

~Naraku's pov (point of view)~

"Oh, yeah? Well, what would you ask me to do, and what happens if I say no?" The half moon demon questioned me. _If you say no, I'll control you using the Shikon Jewel shard,_ I thought.

"Oh, you're free to say no," I lied smoothly. "I would ask you to help me destroy my enimies. One of them is named-"

"Destroy your enimies youself." She interrupted me. My eyes narrowed. "I have no quarrel with them unless they attack me, and if that's the case, them I'll kill them myself, unless they want to back down. I do not like killing being who are weaker then me, because if I were to, that would defile my blood and turn me into a killing machine."

"Alright. If that's your answer..." I drawled, coming closer to her, preparing to insert the jewel shard into her back...

~your pov (point of view)~

"Alright. If that's your answer..." He drawled, coming closer to me._ What's he trying to do? And what is that I sense? *GASP!* That's a sacred jewel shard! He's going to try to control me!_

"Hey!" I shouted, lashing out with my arm while called on my half dog-demon powers. I summoned up the power of disease. I ended up ripping his right arm off, while poisening his body.

~Naraku's pov (point of view)~

"Hey!" She shouted, lashing out with her arm. _How did she know- what did she do to me? _I thought, completely shocked.

"Wha-" I gasped, disappearing into my miasma. _Sh-she poisened me..._

~your pov (point of view)~

I watched him disappear into his miasma. The idiot... if he stayed, I would of healed him then sent him away... now, unless he finds the right cure, he might die. Well, it's not my problem anymore._

~third person~

There was a girl named Yanagi running through the forest with what looked like a dog demon with white fur and chocolate brown eyes named Katina following her. They stopped suddenly, noses twitching...

"A half-breed..." And so they set off to find the half-breed.

~Yanagi's pov (point of view)~

I smelled a half-demon. A half dog demon, half human. A guy. Usually, they're arrogent and really good at insults. I happen to be the master of insults... so, I'm always looking for a challenge. So I looked for him.

Suddenly... "INUYASHA SIT BOY!"then a "AHH, KAGOME!"

When I got to him, the scene was kindof funny... I mean, if you think a half-breed in all red with cute little doggy ears on the top of his head being slammed face-first into the ground and a priestess who looked seriously pissed off abovehim and a demon-slayer, monk, fox-demon, and two-tailed cat demon looking faintly amused, like they've seen this before a million times is funny.

I only stared. And then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! AH HA! AH HA! AH HA! AH HA! AH HA-HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMM! - HEH HEH, HEH HEH, HEH HEH, HEH HEH- *WHEEZE, WHEEZE**" That was me laughing my ass off, and then at the end, me wheezing for breath because I had laughed for so long without taking a breath.

They all blinked, then mister red-butt said from his place on the ground, "Hm? Who the hell're you?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! HA HA! HA HA! HA HA! - *WHEEZE, WHEEZE*" was my answer.

"QUIT LAUGHIN'!" He yelled, jumping up. He looked seriously pissed off.

"AAAAAAAH-- *WHEEZE, WHEEZE* HAHAHA- *WHEEZE, WHEEZE* HAHA- *WHEEZE, WHEEZE, WHEEZE*"

"I SAID, QUIT IT!"

"HAHA- HI MISTER AND MISSES SIT BOY WHEN'S THE WEDDING?" I hollered.

"Hm?" From both of them.

"OR IS IT WHEN'S THE BABY DUE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HEHHHH?" From both of them again.

"OHHHH HEY DOG-EARS, HOWS YO LIFE DOING HOPE ITS SUCKISH SIT BOY AND SIT BOYETTE HOW'RE YOU TODAY HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

"Did-did you just say 'when's the baby due'?" Dog-eared red-butt said, still looking completely dumbfounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA HEY DOG-EARED RED-BUTT WHEN'RE YOU GONNA JUMP OFF A CLIFF SO I CAN LAUGH AT YOU MORE?"

"YOU-YOU-YOU- Did she just say 'when's the baby due'?" He stuttered. The others looked seriously confused right now.

"HEH HEH HEH... I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO DEFEND YOURSELF AND INSULT ME, NOT STAND AROUND BEING STUPIDLY NOT DOING ANYTHING AT ALL BECAUSE OF ONE STINKING REMARK BY ME! DIDN'T EXPECT TO WIN THAT EASILY HAHAHA!"

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOT YOUOUGHTA SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YA!" He finally yelled.

"ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME! WHY DONTCHA GO RUNNING TO YOU BIG BROTHER BEFORE YA GET THE BIGGIS ASS-WHUPPIN' INSULTIN' CONVERSATION OF YOUR LIFE!"

"KEH, LIKE HE'D CARE IF I CAME BEGGIN' FOR PROTECTION ON ALL FOURS- HE'D EITHER IGNORE ME OR TRY TA KILL ME!" He snarled.

"Wow... talk about an asshole... RED-ASSED VERMIN!"

"STUPID-ASSED IDIOTIC FREAK OF NATURE!"

"YEAH I GOT MORE DEMON BLOOD THAN YOU, HALF-BREED!"

"YOU OUGHTA BE PUT DOWN FOR RABIES!"

"YEAH WELL, YOU OUGHTA BE PUT DOWN FOR PURE UGLINESS!"

"Hehhhhh? WELL YOU'RE A STUPID-ASSED BASTARD WHO OUGHTA GO TO HELL!"

"WELL YOU'RE A HALF-BREED MANIAC WHO CAN'T ACCEPT THAT HE'S A HALF-BREED!"

"SHADDUP, I DON'T NEED YOU'RE REMARKS!"

"MUTT-FACE!"

"MANGY DOG!"

"YEAH I'M A MANGY DOG AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

"... Um...duh... YOU'RE A PHYCOMANIAC WHO OUGHTA GO DOWN TO HER LITTLE PRINCESS WORLD WHERE SHE BELONGS!" _Crap... he found out I'm more boyish than girlish..._

Us insulting each other went on so long that it got to the point that we had to be physically restrained so we didn't kill each other... actually... it was more like Katina jumped on me and wouldn't get offa me, while InuYasha, I'd learned his name was, didn't start going after me after Katina jumped on me.

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar shape came through the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

~_PLEASE READ MEMO FIRST!_~

_thoughts_

Narration

"Talking"

_tensaiga_

_Sesshomaru's Beast_

Ayanna's Beast

~should I keep doing recaps? tell me please!~

~recap~

"... Um...duh... YOU'RE A PHYCOMANIAC WHO OUGHTA GO DOWN TO HER LITTLE PRINCESS WORLD WHERE SHE BELONGS!"_ Crap... he found out I'm more boyish than girlish..._

Us insulting each other went on so long that it got to the point that we had to be physically restrained so we didn't kill each other... actually... it was more like Katina jumped on me and wouldn't get offa me, while InuYasha, I'd learned his name was, didn't start going after me after Katina jumped on me.

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar shape came through the forest.

~story begins~

~your pov (point of view)~

I had smelled Yanagi, Katina, InuYasha and his friends, felt sorry for InuYasha immediately and started running to save his pride... if Yanagi hadn't already destroyed it. I found Yanagi about to jump on InuYasha and tear his face off, but with a large burst of speed, Katina was on her holding her down. I made myself known. "Yanagi..." I said quietly as I stepped forward from the clearing. "I suggest you do not attack this InuYasha half-demon again... I don't care how much you insult him, but... hell, what's the point? The moment I turn my back you'll just try to get yourself killed again, always ignoring my advice. BUT" I squealed. "GIVE ME A HUG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A FRIGGIN' MONTH!"

She was by now standing, staring at me in complete shock. Then, she screamed "AYANNA!" and ran towards me. She tackled me to the ground, laughing. Memories rushed back to greet me.

I was only 3 years old when my family sent Yanagi and I to the Academy. It was just a little while after I had found Yanagi.

~flashback~

_I was playing in a field of flowers with Yanagi having alot of fun, too. Then, suddenly, I felt a crushing sadness on me. A voice filled my awareness and me and Yanagi stopped playing in the flowers._

"_My precious Ayanna, and dear Yanagi, your father Kazeato (author's note: pronounced Kah-zee-ah-toe) and I_ _must tell you both something." Mother said "Gather around, children." _

_We did as we were told, stopping playing with the flowers for now._

_"What is it, Mrs. Alurano, Mr. Kazeato?" Yanagi questioned fearfully._

"_In a day's time, you will be going to a school called the Academy. I am sincerely sorry, but we will not be with you at all. We have been... summoned... to a meeting in a place very far away. So far away... it is five hundred and sixty-two years from now."_

_We gaped. Then Yanagi blurted out, "Future or past?"_

_Father sighed. "Future."_

_S day from then, we set out to the Academy. Not even any guard, escorts for us. We were told where it was:_

_"You go straight two miles. Left 7 miles, then forward 5. Then about 3 yards away you'll see the Academy," we were told._

_We were shown a painting._

_It was a big, tan and white brick building with blue gates and a few shrubs in front of it._

_We wished we didn't have to go to school. We wanted to stay with Mother and Father. After a while, I came to enjoy it. I looked forward to it. A little._

~end of flashback~

Now. it was one of the only things I looked forward to, since all my friends except Yanagi are there, and there's no one else for me.

Except Sesshomaru_. _A voice said.

_Not now, please, Beast._

Fine.

"How've you _been_, Ayanna?" Yanagi exclaimed as we stopped laughing and hugging. I realized time practically had stopped while I was remembering that day.

~your pov (point of view)~

"I've been fine. But you do realize we need to go back to the Academy now, right?" I replied to Yanagi.

"NOOOOOOO I _HATE _THE ACADAMY AND I _HATE_ LEARNING!" She wailed.

I glowered at her. "Well, I _like_ going to school. I _like_ learning." I stated flatly. Then I looked down. "... Besides... It's... it's what Mother and Father wanted for us" I whispered, as tears formed in my eyes from thinking of my... passed on... parents.

Yanagi stares at me, wide-eyed. I immediately brightened up and slapped her. Hard. "But you're just a juvenile delinquent who cares nothing about school! Whattdya know, maybe I am too... NOT!" I burst out laughing.

Her eyes narrowed. "What about that ugly, snotty little brat Ashiwan and her three main snotty-nosed bratty followers Gakuto, InuKimi, and Ninishimi?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "It's called either ignore them, or be extremely rude and mean to them. It's called, _teach those brats their places_."

She gaped at me "But-but-but... Last time I checked, you were _against_ that."

~Yanagi's pov (point of view) (I'm starting to get tired of informing you that pov means point of view. -.-)~

I was astonished.

_... Who did her Beast choose as a mate?..._My beast said, awed. _That must be a REALLY powerful Taiyoukai, for how arrogant she has become now..._

_What's a Taiyoukai?_ I questioned, perplexed.

My Beast sighed. _Oh, right. I forgot you don't pay attention in school for a second there. A Taiyoukai is a demon lord. Usually of the four regions of the world._ I zoned out. _The four regions are the north, south, east and west. The lord of the west is rumored the most powerful, however it has not been proven because they have rarely fought, but I still think he's the strongest, not only that, but the strongest creature in existence... HEY, are you even LISTENING?_

_Huh? Whuh? Oh, when you told me what a Taiyoukai is, then started teaching me geography, I zoned out, haha. _Was my smart-ass answer. My Beast growled, then shut up.

~InuYasha's pov (I'm not saying what pov means anymore... HAH!)~

I just gazed at the two friends laughing and joking around with eachother. I just wished I could've had that kind of relationship when I was a kid. Y'know, instead of being rejected... threatened... Thought of as a monster...

I was a little jealous.

~ A few hours later~

~Meaning nighttime~

~Also meaning you staying with them/traveled with them until then because you were going the same direction sortof~

~Sesshomaru's pov~

_I... I don't want to admit it but... _I closed my eyes.

_Go on. Say it._ My Beast said, amused.

_Beast... _I warned it.

_Say it! _Was the answer I got.

I sighed. _I... I want to see Ayanna again... _I admitted.

_I know where she is. She found her friend Yanagi bickering with the half-breed._

_What?_ Even the thought of her and my half-brother together was sickening... I wanted InuYasha not ten feet close to her... I wanted him AWAY from her. She was _mine_.

_She wants to go back to the Academy, the school she goes to. Ayanna and Yanagi will be departing for it soon. You can find them on the way there._

_Her and INUYASHA, TOGETHER? _Was my answer. All of the worst possible scenarios popped into my mind. I felt Rin's questioning eyes on me, worried.

My Beast sighed, then seemed to panic for a second. It calmed quickly._** Heh. I guess you have every right to worry. But she's fine. Her Beast would tell me if it was otherwise.**_

I closed my eyes, relieved. "Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un. Stay here until I return."  
>Jaken looked hurt. But I didn't care. He was severely annoying, but no matter what I did, he just wouldn't leave me alone... Stupid imp.<p>

Rin merely said, "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!" and proceeded to attempt to get Jaken to play with her.

"Jaken... If anything should happen to Rin while I am gone, you shall die." I said simply. And I meant it. He gulped, and looked severely terrified. No, _petrified_ was the best word to describe him.

Review, please. Also, um, if you want to be in here or have any pairings for me, please tell me. Pretty please tell me! Here's a mini thingy that I also want to know if I should keep doing. Opinions, please!

Ayanna: I do not own InuYasha.  
><span>InuYasha:<span> Got that right - NOBODY owns me!  
><span>Ayanna:<span> I am in no way involved with the show creators.  
><span>Shippo:<span> What's a show?  
><span>Ayanna:<span> Ask Kagome. (Shippo goes off to ask Kagome) Ayanna: Please read, review, and tell your friends about my story InuYasha: They won't do it! Ayanna: Please prove InuYasha wrong... Yanagi: PROVE HIM WRONG WE MADE A BET THAT YOU WOULD MESSAGE AND RATE AND INUBAKA SAID YOU WON'T AND I SAID YOU WOULD AND I HAVE TO KISS MIROKU IF YOU DON'T MESSAGE AYANNA BY NEXT WEEK! (Yanagi gets down on her hands and knees) AND I DON'T WANT TO KISS THE PERVERTED MONK! InuYasha (on his hands and knees, too): DON'T DO IT! I PROMISED I'D HUG SESSHOMARU IF YOU DID AND HE'D KILL ME IF I HUGGED HIM! Ayanna: Please ignore InuYasha. Besides, we all know that it would be way funnier if we got to have InuYasha lose... Please enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 5

_thoughts_

Narration

"Talking"

_tensaiga_

_**Sesshomaru's Beast**_

**Ayanna's Beast**

* * *

><p>Warning: THERE WILL BE SWEARING, COURTESY OF YANAGI.<p>

* * *

><p>~<em>recap<em>~

* * *

><p><em>I closed my eyes, relieved. "Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un. Stay here until I return."<br>Jaken looked hurt. But I didn't care. He was severely annoying, but no matter what I did, he just wouldn't leave me alone... Stupid imp._

_Rin merely said, "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!" and proceeded to attempt to get Jaken to play with her._

_"Jaken... If anything should happen to Rin while I am gone, you shall die." I said simply. And I meant it. He gulped, and looked severely terrified. No, petrified was the best word to describe him. _

* * *

><p>~<em>story begins<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>Ayanna's point of view<em>~

* * *

><p>"Heyyy~" Yanagi sighed. "Can you tell me who your Beast chose yet?" She pouted.<p>

I looked around. "Fine, but only because we're a safe distance away from InuYasha and you're my sister," I leaned in close to her ear. "His name is Sesshomaru."

_Thunk_.

"Y-Yanagi-kun?" I exclaimed, for she had face-planted. "What, is he famous or something?"

"F... F... FAMOUS?" She screeched, jumping up. "He's the LORD of the FUCKING _WEST_!"

My eyes widened and I stared at her in complete shock. "R-really?" I squeeked.

"REALLY!"

"Wow I though I payed attention in school!" I gasped. She face-palmed.

"I only know that because I used to be the heir of a land and my parents told me about them. They didn't teach us that in school yet," She sighed. I blinked.

"Ooookay then..." I muttered.

"Ayanna," An emotionless voice said suddenly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was my answer as Yanagi and I screamed and jumped 10 feet in the air. I whirled to see Sesshomaru with a slight smirk on his face. "That was NOT funny, Sesshomaru!" I pouted.

"Oh, look, it's Sesshomaru-sama..." Yanagi commented. I sighed and slowly walked to him.

"Whaaat? I need to go to school..." I stared at him innocently. He stared at me, once again emotionlessly.

"I came to see you, Ayanna," Was his smooth answer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I have your autograph?" Yanagi demanded.

"Yanagi, I'm not going to let you forge his signature..." I whispered.

"DAMN IT, AYANNA!" She shouted. "He wasn't supposed to know!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you here to kidnap her?" Yanagi asked Sesshomaru. I rolled my eyes.

"As if he could..." I said very quietly.

"Are you so sure that I am unable of such a simple feat if I wanted to?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. I turned toward him.

"Yes."

With one simple word, he was immediately behind me and I was 10 feet away. I blinked, confused for a split second before using my Dog Demon powers and swiping at him with my venom out, causing him to dodge, giving me time to flash step away. (A.N. Flash step is a Bleach reference, simply because they never said what it's called when they go super fast in InuYasha. Flash step: A very swift movement that enables the user and who/what ever they are holding/wearing to seemingly disappear then reappear somewhere else.)

"Are you still confident that I couldn't kidnap you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes," I repeated, and once more he had grabbed me, except this time he hadn't stopped running. I immediately swiped at him with my venom, but he caught my wrist. I looked up at him for a brief moment and saw he was smirking slightly again.

"If you can stop me, I'll let you go," He said quietly. I glared.

"Did you forget what I am?" I asked quietly before putting my free hand on his chest and summoning my Moon Demon powers, efficiently stopping him in his tracks.

"Good job," He stated calmly, releasing me.

"Where the hell am I?" I grumbled, looking around.

"You barely made it; we are in the garden near the Palace of the Western Lands," He emotionlessly informed me. I gaped at him.

"No way! I've never been anywhere _near_ the Palace! I was just, like, 500 miles away!" I shrieked in disbelief. "There's no way you're that fast!" I gasped, staring at him, my eyes huge. He just looked at me, emotionless as always.

"You'd better get used to it..." He said quietly, turning and walking away.

"Uhhh, Sesshomaru," I called. He stopped and turned slightly towards me in acknowledgement. "You're gonna carry me back, right?" I called uncertainly. He just stared at me, probably thinking something like '_Why would I do __that__?_' or '_Who does she think she is to ask me that absurd question?_' "I mean, you _did_ attempt to kidnap me and brough me 500 miles away from where I was in less than a minute. It's only right that you bring me back those 500 miles in less than a minute, and if you're feeling _really_ gentle-man-ly, you'll apologize for that inconvenience," I pouted.

"I'll take you back, but I won't apologize. You were practically screaming for me to do it," He answered smoothly, turning away again. I snickered.

"Ah, yes, I totally was mentally screaming, '_Lord Sesshomaru, please, take me into your arms and kidnap me! I'm an obsessed fangirl who wants to be kidnapped!_' and then you actually did it," I replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. He snorted. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I was in his arms again. "WHHHATTHEEFF!" I squeaked, having not expected that.

"I'm taking you back to your friend," He said, not looking at me. I blinked.

"Okey," I answered softly, burying my face in his chest so as not to get nauseated as he began running back toward my friend. (A.N. I say Okey, not Okay. XD) It was over after a moment. "Thank you~!" I sang, getting out of his arms. He just nodded.

"What the eff was that all about?" Yanagi demanded.

"He wanted to see if I could stop him from kidnapping me, which I could," I replied calmly, walking towards her. "Bai-bai, Sesshomaru-kun~! It was nice seeing you~!" I chirped. He nodded, turning away.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama," My not-usually-respectful friend called as he disappeared. "Rub the leg," She whispered to me. I smacked her. "Ouch..." She pouted, rubbing her head where I had smacked her.

"Pervert."

That, and me walking, was my day.

Oh, joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah am so sowwy for my slow updates, but I have a severe case of Writer's Block for this story at the present. T-T<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

_thoughts_

Narration

"Talking"

_tensaiga_

_**Sesshomaru's Beast**_

**Ayanna's Beast**

* * *

><p><em>~recap~<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama," My not-usually-respectful friend called as he disappeared. "Rub the leg," She whispered to me. I smacked her. "Ouch..." She pouted, rubbing her head where I had smacked her.<em>

_"Pervert."_

_That, and me walking, was my day._

_Oh, joy._

* * *

><p><em>~end recap~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~somewhere in the Uraen Mountains<em>~

* * *

><p>"Tch," Kagura muttered again. "I still can't believe we have to get this stupid flower for Naraku. There's no point to it, he can just make himself a new body without the poisen in it."<p>

"Kagura..." Kanna said quietly. "Please do not complain. You may be punished."

Kagura looked about, then saw that the familiar shapes of Saimyosho. "Damn, he's still watching, huh?"

"We have arrived," Was Kanna's only reply as she stopped.

"But it seems someone is here," Hakudoshi said, his tone the same as Naraku's.

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you? I'm bored, so I've been gaurding these endangered _flowers_. Boring, huh? Better than doing nothing, I suppose. You guys wanna fight? I'd be happy to. It'll bring me one step closer to being the ruler of the world," A female voice spoke out.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kagura shouted.

At that moment, a figure appeared out of the shadows. She had blue-black, long hair which was straight except for the curls at the bottom. Her eyes were light violet with pink around the outer circle. She was skinny with a small waist. She was clad in black hakamas with white striped in a swirl pattern at the bottom, and blue stripes wrapping around it in a ring goind the rest of the way up. Her shirt was kimono-style, and the design was the same as her hakamas. Evil radiated from her clearly. "I am Kokoro. Don't tell me what to do, or else I might actually just kill you," She threatened. "State your business."

Kanna stepped forward. "We came for the rare White Moon flowers for our master. He has been poisened by a half dog, half moon demon."

"Hnn? What's his _name_? And what's in it for _me_?" She replied, smirking.

"His name is Naraku," Kanna said quietly.

"Your _life_ is in it for you," Hakudoshi sneered, contempt clear on his face. Kokoro turned to him, disgust showing in her eyes.

"Learn your _place_, _boy_. You three aren't ones to be talking with someone on _my_ level of power like that. You three are just leaves on a tree; the grass beneath my feet; an ant that will be killed with no remorse nor second thought. Do I make myslef clear?"

It was clear that Hakudoshi was going to reply, but Kanna interrupted him. "I apolagize for his words and actions. Please give us the flower."

"I will if I get to meet this _master_ of yours."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>~<em>at the academy, Ayanna's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"MEH!" Yanagi suddenly shouted for the tenth time.<p>

"What is it, Yanagi?" Ms. Hana snapped.

"I suddenly gotz a really, _really_ bad feeling!" She gasped, terrified. A vein pulsed on Ms. Hana's forhead.

"GO TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Hana shouted.

"But-"

"GO!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Yanagi mumbled, standing up to go. Ashiwan snickered. I whipped my head around.

"You got something to say, _say it_, Ashiwan!" I snapped. Everyone, including Yanagi, gasped. Ashiwan stood and walked over to me. I glared at her.

"And who exactly do you think _you_ are to be talking to _me_ like _that_?" She sneered. I stood, too.

"I'm her sister, and the last moon demon, even if only half, in existance. I've also decided that I will take no more of you making fun of my family and I. I've had enough," I snapped. Gakuto, InuKimi and Ninishimi stood and circled me.

"GIRLS!" The teacher shouted. "You know what... They deserve this... And they need this..." She muttered, face-palming.

"You _honestly_ think you're better than us?" InuKimi sneered. I turned my glare to her.

"Actually, I _know_ I am. _I_ don't look down in contempt at everyone other than my friends. _I_ don't make fun of people whose ENTIRE FAMILY died right before their eyes! _**I**_ don't call people names because I think that just because my family is _alive_ I'm better than them!" I shouted at her. She flinched back. "You're just an insecure, selfish idiot who needs to get a life!"

Everyone clapped.

"Take your seats now or I'm sending you all to the office," Ms. Hana sighed, standing back up and tapping on her desk. We reluctantly sat back down. "You, too, Yanagi."

"Yay!" She squealed, sitting back down.

* * *

><p>~<em>Sesshomaru's pov, just before the confrontation<em>~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh. Yanagi meh'd again.<strong>_

_Be silent, beast._

_**Oh, dear. This time she go to office.**_

_Be silent, beast._

_**Ayanna's her bully just snickered.**_

_Be silent, beast._

_**OH, DEAR! Ayanna is confronting them!**_

_WHAT? Is she okay?_

_**Of course, she's at school. OHHH! That's a good one!**_

_What's she say?_

_**"I'm her sister, and the last moon demon, even if only half, in existence . I've also decided that I will take no more of you making fun of my family and I. I've had enough," Then the teacher mumble something and sit down. Then another girl said "You **_**honestly**_** think you're better than us?" then - OHHH, BURN!**_

_What?_

_**I will not repeat that. Too much words. But Ayanna got a standing ovation!**_

_..._

_**Hn , you're burning with curiousity! I knew it! You do love her!**_

_Silence yourself!_

_**When's she moving in?**_

_BEAST!_

_**Whaaat? At least visit her at her school. Then, the bullying would probably stop completely. She most definitely be grateful. Maybe even want to-**_

_BEAST! Stop being perverted!_

_**I not perverted! I going to say-**_

_I know what you were going to say! It's perverted!_

_**I say it!**_

_No! __Be silent!_

_**Only if you visit her.**_

_No! I've already left Rin and Jaken alone enough today. If I continue this pattern, they will surely suspect something is awry._

_**They find out soon anyway.**_

_No, they won't._

_**I tell them now if you no go.**_

_BEAST!_

_**I will.**_

_FINE. I'm due for a check in at that school by a soon date anyhow._

_**Good boy.**_

_I'm not a pet dog._

I turned to Rin and Jaken. "I'll be going for the annual check-up at the Academy now. I want to get it over with as soon as possible, so I'm going now.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped. Jaken mearly nodded and began sulking again.

"Jaken, take care of Rin."

"Of course, me Lord."

_**I'll warn her of our plan.**_

_Good._

With that, I left.

* * *

><p>~<em>at the Academy, Ayanna's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Attention, students and teachers. The Lord of the West is <strong>finally** coming for his annual check-up at our school. The Lord of the West is coming for his annual check-up at our school... Report to the auditorium at 2:20! Report to the...**"A voice shouted. I blinked.

"KYAAAAA!" Ashiwan, Gakuto, InuKimo, and Ninishimi squealed. Yanagi snorted.

**Ayanna.**

_Yes?_

**Sesshomaru wants to let them know while he's here.**

_... EH?_ I began mentally freaking out.

**It was his Beast's idea and you know men's Beasts. How stubborn they are. Besides, it would come out soon, anyway.**

_I guess you're right, but what does he plan on doing?_

**Telling them, maybe putting his hand on your shoulder. By the way, when you enter the auditorium, he's going to pull you out of the croud and to the stage with him.** My face turned red with embarrasment. **I have told his Beast of your reactions. His Beast has told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is amused.**

_HEY! Why the hell would you tell them that?_

**OOH! They are very amused that you swore at me for that!**

_BEAST! Be silent!_

**Sesshomaru and his Beast are infinently amused that you are beginning to act like Sesshomaru.**

_BEAAAAAST!_

**Tee-hee! Oh, look, it's 2:30~!**

_Dammit!_

"**You have 10 minutes to report to the auditorium...**" The voice began shouting. I smacked my face on my desk as the students began quickly filing out of the room. Yanagi poked me.

"C'mon."

"Kill me."

"HELL NO!" She immediately shouted, freaking out. "Why're you suicidal all the sudden?"

"... You'll see..." I sighed, standing up and beginning walking to the auditorium. With a sigh, I walked through the doors.

"Ayanna," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I know," I pouted, reluctantly going to his side as he gently pulled on my arm. People gawked at us. He looked at me with a slight smirk, as if this entire thing was amusing the hell outta him. Maybe it was my super-red cheeks.

**This is so fun.**

_It is not!_

**Is so!**

_SHUT UP!_

**For now.**

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" The principle asked, severely confused. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru said quietly. The principle shakily nodded, giving me a wide-eyed glance. I blushed.

* * *

><p>~<em>2:40<em>~

* * *

><p>"All right, students. For the remainder of today, we will speak to the Lord of the West... And stuff... Uggggh, I'm so confused..." The principle mumbled, then left.<p>

"..." From the audience as they stared at the principle's retreating back. They then reverted their attention to Sesshomaru and clapped, though Ashiwan, Gakuto, InuKimo and Ninishimi gave me dirty looks. I was completely still, standing strong, though.. Sesshomaru glanced at me.

"Hello, Academy students," He greeted emotionlessly. He recieved a mixture of 'Hi, Lord Sesshomaru's and 'Hello, Lord Sesshomaru's. "First, I will say that the school seems adequate for everyone's education," He said, still emotionlessly. A few mumbles and murmurs were heard. "However the students do need to treat eachother better," I saw him place a few stern glances on several people, including Ashiwan and her friends, all of which shrunk back in terror. I heard Yanagi snicker at them. I rose an eyebrow at Yanagi, to which she blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I also suspect you are all wondering why Ayanna here is next to me."

"HELL YEAH!" A lot of people screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you all shall be the first ones other than her closest friend to know this: Our Beasts have chosen us as mates."

Many girls screaming "!", "CURSE YOU, CRUEL WORLD!, and "WHY HEERRR?" were then heard. I blushed profoundly and looked down. Sesshomaru then put his arm around my back and rested his hand on my shoulder. I think that if I could I would have sunk into the ground at that point. Ashiwan gaped at me. I rolled my eyes again. The bell to end school rang. Yanagi ran up to me as people slowly filed out.

"Why'd he tell?" She questioned me.

"He's standing right here."

"Oh, right," She said blankly, then reverted her questioning gaze to him. "Why'd you tell, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It would've gone out soon anyway," He said quietly, then looked at me. "Now, I need you to come with me to the palace to tell the elders and the council with me."

I'm not entirely sure if my face can turn any redder. I looked down. "O-okay... Only if Yanagi can come with though!" I mumbled, blushing again. I looked up at him to find him staring at me seemingly emotionlessly, but as I looked into his eyes, I could see the confusion and curiosity hidden deep within him.

"Of course," He answered quietly. "If she so wishes."

Yanagi's eyes perked up. "Cool~!" She squeaked. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-san!"

* * *

><p>~<em>with Naraku<em>~

* * *

><p>"And that is why she is here," Kanna finished quietly, having explained to Naraku why Kokoro had come.<p>

"Y'know what?" Kokoro hn'd. "I like you, Naraku person. I'll let you be healed so you don't have to go through the trouble of a new body."

"Excellent. The, will you also join me in conquering all?" He smirked.

"We'll be on equal terms of eachother, though. You'll be the king, and I'll be the queen."

"Very good. I do think we have ourselves a deal, Kokoro."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long updates, and the OOCness, and the suckiness of this chapter. T-T I'm doing the best I can... T_T<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 important,please read ANs!

**I've been rereading this chapter and decided that as it is right now, it's a pretty bad story. I'm going to be redoing/revising it to put the characters more in character, the pasts are going to change, that sort of stuff. I'm going to take off the current first chapter of which shows information about the characters. Sorry if you liked that. :(**

**I originally made this story before I even entered into 7th grade, and I'm now going into **_**9th**_** grade, so I found a **_**lot**_** of errors in this story that I haven't found before. Most of the characters will still be there, however I'm warning you that a **_**lot**_** will change. I'm so sorry if you liked it exactly how it was. :(**

**Currently, I am going back into my "Sesshomaru Mode" so as to immediately begin on working on the new version of this story. I will begin immediately, and the first new chapter should be done by tonight to in a week (I must prepare my house for my sister's b-day party). At that time, **_**all**_** of the chapters will be taken down in exchange for the new story.**

**The plot will be the same, however Ayanna's name may change, the story will be better written and Ayanna won't be as arrogant and moody as before. ^_^'**

**If you have a problem with this, you can leave a review/message me on that.**

**Until then, here's part of the chapter I had originally planned on putting out awhile ago, so you can get an even better idea as to what I meant by arrogant and moody, and out of character-ness . . . o_o'**

* * *

><p><em>thoughts<em>

Narration

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_tensaiga_

_**Sesshomaru's Beast**_

**Ayanna's Beast**

* * *

><p>~<em>recap<em>~

* * *

><p><em>"And that is why she is here," Kanna finished quietly, having explained to Naraku why Kokoro had come.<em>

_"Y'know what?" Kokoro hn'd. "I like you, Naraku person. I'll let you be healed so you don't have to go through the trouble of a new body."_

_"Excellent. The, will you also join me in conquering all?" He smirked._

_"We'll be on equal terms of eachother, though. You'll be the king, and I'll be the queen."_

_"Very good. I do think we have ourselves a deal, Kokoro."_

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>I once again skipped in a full circle around Sesshomaru and Yanagi. "My Beast is being perverted again and won't shut up~!" I whined.<p>

"What's your Beast saying?" Yanagi questioned, perplexed.

"She's... Erhm... Going into details... about... AH HEM... _**situations**_... with a... _**certain**_... youkai lord..." I coughed, averting my eyes to the scenery, stopping my skipping and hoping no one saw my burning cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you saved me from a test. Thanks for that, it means a lot!" Yanagi changed the subject.

**And then you do that-**

_I DON'T WANNA KNOWW!_ I shouted in my mind so loud I couldn't hear her.

**You need to know these things!**

"_**I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHERE TO DO THAT!**_" I screamed, covering my ears. I blinked. "Did I just scream that aloud?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied calmly. I blushed.

"... What do you not know where to do what?" Yanagi questioned. I leaned in and whispered it in her ear. She turned so red that her pointy ears even turned bright red... "She wants you to do that WHERE now?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know..." I muttered.

"I'd hope you don't..."

**It's vital!**

_Not!_

**If you don't know, how will you properly plea-**

_I won't and I'm sure he won't care if I don't know how to properly do that!_

**His Beast cares.**

_His Beast is not him._

**His Beast says Sesshomaru finds it vulgar that I speak to you about this.**

_Tell his Beast to tell Sesshomaru I agree._

**... Sesshomaru is right by you...**

_And that I am not going to speak aloud of this subject in front of Yanagi._

**... Sesshomaru is amused, his Beast say.**

_Tell his Beast I said "Tee hee."_

**Sesshomaru's Beast said to shut up.**

"Sesshomaru, can you tell your Beast I said, 'No, you shut up!' for me?" I asked, smiling at him.

"... Why?" He questioned.

"Because I'm tired of relaying messages through my own Beast."

Yanagi face-palmed.

"What did you say to him?" Sesshomaru questioned, slightly confused.

"I said, "Tee hee.' and my Beast said your Beast said to shut up." I informed him. If he wasn't so cool and reserved, I think he would've just facepalmed like Yanagi did.

**He is acting more like you.**

_How so?_

**He beginning to act a little more on his curiosity.**

I face-palmed.

**And you do it on his-**

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT PART OF HIM TO DO THAT ON!" I screamed. "SO SHUT UP!" I glanced at Yanagi's confused expression. "She was bringing up where I interrupted her last..." I muttered. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Can I touch your mokomoko?" I pleaded.

**If you touch right under there, by his collar bone, you might get him sexually aroused. You should try it!**

_NO._

"..." He just stared at me.

"What?" I pouted. "You kidnapped me but I can't touch your mokomoko?"

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "Do as you wish."

"Yayy!" I cheered and slowly crept up by him. I slowly extended my arm and poked his fluff. I grinned. "It's soo soft!" I giggled. "I should give you a nickname!" He stared. "Sesshy?" I suggested. He gave me a dirty look. I blinked. "I guess not..." I contemplated for a few moments. "Fluffy?" I suggested again. He gave me a death glare. I paled. "I guess that's a definite no..." I muttered. "I'll think on this issue..." I pouted.

"Rin, don't do that, you little- AGGHHH! S-S-S-Sesshomaru-sama, you've returned!" A green imp demon thingy screamed. I saw a little human girl by him who was running from him when we had arrived in the clearing. I blinked and stared at the little girl.

"She's... so... CUTE!" I squealed. I then turned to Sesshomaru. "By what that green demon was saying, I take it her name is Rin?"

"Yes."

"Rin~! Hi!" I greeted, kneeling down as she ran over. Rin beamed at me.

"Hi~! Sesshomaru-sama, who's this?" She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Ayanna," He replied impassively.

"S... Sesshomaru-sama, if I may ask, why is she here?" The imp asked. Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Because our Beasts decided that we're... mates," He said that part after glancing at Rin. It took everything I had to not giggle. The imp thing shrieked in shock.

"I'm Yanagi," Yanagi grumbled. "Thanks for asking, I'm only Ayanna's best-friend-sister..."

I chuckled. "Sweetie, they're just too shy!" I joked."Because you're so pwetty~!"

"Oh, you know you love me, Ayanna!"

"So~ badly~!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, is your mate really HER?" Imp-chan demanded, sounding horrified.

"Yes, Jaken."

"Jaken-chan, that's so rude of you~!" I whined. "You sound so horrified! Are you really horrified that a half dog demon, half moon demon such as myself has been chosen by Lord Sesshomaru's Beast and my own Beast for us to be mates?" Jakken gaped at me.

"MOON DEMON?" Jaken shrieked. I nodded. "But-but- they're _extinct_!"

"Actually, we're not... Er... I'm not. I'm the last one, and I'm only half moon demon."

"But-but-but- that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

I face-palmed. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

"Yes!" He shrieked at me. I sweat-dropped.

"Fine..." I rose my arm and faced my palm towards him. His arms and legs were immediately constricted.

"GAHHAHHHNN!" He screamed. "LORD SESSHOMARU, SAVE ME!"

I sweat-dropped. "You asked her to prove it." He replied impassively as I released him.

"Believe me now?" I asked as he fell to the ground, panting.

"Y-yes!" He eeped, now scared of me.

"I must say, though, Sesshomaru, you're quite hard to immobilize. You weren't even trying to defy the gravity that one time." I commented. He just stared at me. I jutted out my bottom lip in a pout. "Whaat? I'm not allowed to compliment the lord of the west?" I swear to god he rolled his eyes!

"Haha, _no_, Ayanna, you're _not_~!" Yanagi joked. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Aww, too bad, I was also going to inform him that I'm stealing his hair!" I joked back. She burst out laughing.

"You're gonna _steal_ his _hair_?" Yanagi laughed. "How is that even _possible_?"

I face-palmed. "It's NOT."

"Oh. I was thinking maybe you had a magical moon demon power that could do that." She said blankly. I face-palmed again.

"One of these days I'm gonna face-palm and poke my eye out because of you." I stated, deadpanning. She put on a face of mock horror.

"WHY would you poke your EYE out? That is NOT nice to yourself!"

I face-palmed once again. "Yanagi."

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"You're annoying me. Silence yourself."

"I'm _annoy_- _**AHHHHHH!**_" She screamed as I promptly kicked her in the face when she didn't shut up. I then turned to Sesshomaru and the others, to find them all staring at me.

"Anyway." I fake-coughed.

"DAMN! I almost broke my tail!" Yanagi exclaimed, jumping back up. "I wanna go see baka-chan! Calling him names is fuuun!"

I deadpanned. "If you want to go insult and perhaps fight Sesshomaru's brother, be my guest, but, by all means, ask Sesshomaru first."

"Sesshomaru-_sa_-"

"I don't care." He interrupted, staring emotionlessly at us.

"DON'T PERMANENTLY SCAR HIM WITH YOUR DIRTY JOKES!" I screamed after her as she ran off.

"MAYBE!" She shouted back.

"TAKE KATINA WITH YOU!"

"OKAYY!" She shouted right next to me, poking Katina. Katina slowly stood up and looked between us.

"Boo-bear, I luff yewww!" I sang, scratching her behind the ears. She yawned. "Can you pwease go with Yanagi-kun for a short trip to InuYasha? I _promise_, you won't be gone long this time!" I pleaded. "But you seem to be able to keep her out of trouble, so... Yeah!" I giggled as she slowly blinked and walked over to Yanagi. "Arigatou, Katina-san~!" I sang. Rin stared at Katina in awe.

"Rin-chan, this is Katina, our long-time friend." Yanagi introduced. "You can be friends with her, too, when we get back!"

Rin looked so happy! "Yay~!" She squealed.

"SO CUTE!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. I turned to Sesshomaru. "She's SO CUTE!" I turned back to Rin as Yanagi and Katina left. "Little human girl!" I said. She blinked and turned. "Rin-chan is so cute!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Ayanna-sama!" She beamed.

"Toad-chan, why are you staring at me?" I questioned. A vein popped on his head.

"MY NAME IS JAKEN!" He shouted. I sweat-dropped.

"Oh, that's why Yanagi called you punching back in an undertone." I deadpanned. His jaw dropped and he gawked at me.

"Haammmhaaaaheeeeehooo!" He gasped. I stared at him with a mixture of confusion, shock, annoyance and disbelief on my face.

"What the hell does hamhaheehoo mean?" I demanded. "Stop making up words, it's a bad habit!" I scolded jokingly, then turned to Sesshomaru. "I want a hug!" I beamed. He gave me an icy glare that clearly said, 'Well, you're NOT getting one from ME.' My eyes narrowed. "Hug. Now." He continued glaring at me. My eyes narrowed. "I do not ask for hugs often. So long as you fulfill my daily quota for hugs, which is frequently zero, I will be a LOT less annoying. If you do _not_ fulfill my daily quota for hugs, I will be as annoying as I can... and you are _not_ hard to annoy." I threatened.

**His beast say he is thinking of whether or not to kill you.**

I deadpanned. "Try to kill me. Go ahead. You don't have the guts!" I goaded. His eyes narrowed.

**Ayanna, you only making him want to kill you more! If you keep it up, he'll actually kill you!**

"DAMMIT!" I shouted suddenly. "Why the hell am I acting like this?" I eeped.

**Oh, you finally noticed how stupid you are being?** My beast snapped. I slowly blinked. **I knew you'd be affected by the fact that he's a full-blown dog demon, but still, this is ridiculous!**

"Haha, what?" I deadpanned, momentarily forgetting about my tiny audience of a glaring Sesshomaru and a gaping Jaken. "I'm being affected by what fact now about Sesshomaru now, and, more importantly, _why_?"

**He's a full-blooded dog demon, therefore his senses and instincts are more prominent than yours. You are not used to the intensity of them, so, when you became bonded - when the senses and instincts began mixing - for a moment, you lost your control over them and began acting like an arrogant fool.**

I deadpanned. "Damn full-blooded-" I began muttering.

**Hey, now, it's your self control you should be cursing at!**

"Self-control my arse!" I muttered. "It's _you_ I should be cursing at, actually, if you want to be literal. You're the one who didn't warn me of the freaking increase in violent and arrogance that I would be facing, baka!"

**Heyy, that's not nice!** She whined.

"Truth isn't always nice!" I grumbled. "My good mood has officially been ruined!" I complained, promptly sitting by a tree.

**It seems as though Sesshomaru **_**won't**_** kill you.**

"But whup, his highness sees it fit that his mate _won't_ die by his hands." I said sarcastically.

**Instincts.**

"Instincts my ARSE, that was my annoyance speaking!" I snapped.

"Why is Ayanna-sama talking to herself?" Rin asked Jaken, very confused.

I stared at Rin. "Actually, I was talking to my inner self, not myself. They're also called _Beasts_. They're pretty much out instincts and such. They are pretty much people inside of ourselves that make us very unhappy sometimes. Only demons have them, and then only certain types of demons."

"OHH, I see, does Sesshomaru-sama have one, too?" She said excitedly.

"Yep."

"Is he nice?" She looked so curious and happy!

"Ask Sesshomaru that... The only time I've heard about his beast is when his beast was being a grouch!" I giggled. "Must be that time of the year!" I joked, then laughed at her confused expression. "I just referenced something that only adult demons should know about, sorry! I was just making an inappropriate comment to Sesshomaru..." I giggled hysterically.

"Okay!" She replied, and promptly continued playing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see, she's ridiculously moody, and Sesshomaru probably would have actually killed her, and, to be honest, Yanagi would have just shouted about being bored and ran off to go bother InuYasha. ^_^'<strong>


End file.
